And I Dream of You
by NaughtyElmo
Summary: After a an accident that makes her life crumble into pieces, Bella is urged to move to Forks and designed to be Edward's perfect mate. What happens when Jasper disagrees and wants Bella all for himself? What will happen when Edward finds out? J/B ROMANCE


**Hey guys, this is a quick redo of That Fading Memory. I'm sorry I had to redo it, just a whole change in everything, but I hope things will move more smoothly as I update the chapters.**

**Chapter 1: Broken**

The cold wind blew into my cold skin in vain, as I watched my one and only love Garrett ripped into pieces beyond repair. His sweet little head laid about five feet away from his arm and torso, both burnt to ashes in the snow. His eyes, emotionless and blank, as they looked up to the sky. The little newborn devils were snickering away as they watched me drop to my knees in pain. Not seeing it was worth it to kill me as well. They scampered away probably in search of more victims. A lump of sadness stuck in my throat as I continued to look at him. I turned away and screamed out loud. _Why did this happen to us? I thought in my head. _

_Flashback_

"Haha, babe lets go for a little hiking trip, eh?" I said, leaning over on the couch and giving Garrett a sweet kiss on the lips.

"That would be lovely, Miracle," he murmured through our kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in so I was sitting on his lap. I smiled, happy just to be with him. I played with his hair, twisting it around my finger.

He propped me up further so we were forehead to forehead. He chuckled a bit as he leaned down into my chest area and start nibbling playfully.

"Hehe, that tickles!" I giggled as he went further down. I bit my lip. He was so god damn cute when he did this.

He picked me up and straddled me upon his lap. His hands were moving up and down my thighs, slowly. I felt a moan rise through my throat, barely escaping, but enough for Garrett to hear. He continued this, except now using his hand to go farther up my inner thighs…

I shivered at delight of his touch.

He noticed the pleasure sign written clearly across my face and said, "hey, wanna maybe continue this upstairs?" He winked, knowing my immediate answer.

"Awww I wanted to go hiking!" I whined a bit, not really wanting to have a lust filled afternoon full sex.

"Alrighty, then, let's go hiking," he said enthusiastically. I scowled a bit.

"Now I have to change, be right back." The little encounter with his hands left me feeling a bit moist down there. I ran upstairs quickly and changed, then came back downstairs to find him in hiking boots and a big furry hat.

He smiled at me as I walked gracefully towards him. As I got to him, he took hold of my hand, causing butterflies to well up inside of me. He had that effect on me that probably won't ever go away.

He opened the door for us, a rush of cool air blowing into my face as we entered the cold Alaskan air. He clicked the car keys and the silver Mercedes beeped a couple of times.

As a gentleman would do, he opened the passenger's side door for me, indicating to get in. I smiled thankfully at him and he closed it. _Life can't get any better than this_, I said to myself.

Garrett got in the car himself and turned the engine on, it roaring to life at the touch of his hand.

When he and I went hiking, we usually went a desolate spot by the icebergs and climbed on top of them. It was an usually activity he and I liked to do at least once a month, but it was really romantic.

"So babe what else did you have in mind for today?" my love said to me.

"Just the hiking and maybe a 'bite' to eat" I giggled.

"Funny," he scoffed.

We arrived at our hiking place, ten minutes late due to the horrific weather. We got out of the car and looked at our icebergs with sadness. They were melting day by day due to global warming. This wasn't good at all. We would probably have to make another spot our hiking place soon because all the icebergs would be melted.

Garrett went around the other side of the car to get the hiking materials we needed for our excursion. Things like hiking harnesses, sharp daggers for digging into the ice, and ropes. I was actually excited for this. I don't know why, I just was. _Just thinking about Garrett's strong body climbing up that…_

"Bella, my dear, are you coming or not?" he said, already taking the path we used to navigate to our icebergs.

"Oh," I said to myself. My daydreaming about Garrett sometimes got out of hand.

"Yes, let's race!" I said to Garrett, moving quickly to where he was standing at.

"Haha," he said with sarcasm, "you know who always wins." He smirked at this statement. He always did because I always clumsy enough to fall down or slip on the icy trail to our iceberg.

"I'll get you this time," I smiled, competition seeping through my voice like wildfire.

"Mmkay," he said politely without trying to hurt my feelings.

I ignored it.

"On your marks," I said, testily "get set….GO!"

We both shot out from our place, ice spewing everywhere from under out feet. It was only a matter of seconds till we got to the place. Garrett touched the iceberg 1/100 second faster than me; we both knew that he would win anyway.

I was a bit upset, so determined to win.

He turned around, triumphant, and then noticed the pout on my face.

"Aww I'm sorry, love, I'll go easier on you next time," he said walking over to me. He took both of his hands and cupped my cold cheeks. I looked up and suddenly was immersed in his golden eyes that were shining with a confused look.

I managed a small smile.

"Are we gonna climb these icebergs or wha-"

My sentence was cut off from the sound of low growls coming from around the large iceberg we were standing by.

"Oh fuck," I whispered. I knew what that sound was. It was the sound of crazy newborn vampires eager to kill.

Garrett, by this time, had released my face and was shielding me from them; his arms holding me protectively around him.

The newborns were now in sight. There were about twenty of them advancing on us quickly. They made a circle, looking at us with fierce determination.

"Leave us alone," Garrett said in a harsh tone.

"Why should we?" snickered a tall, gangly female newborn with screwed up teeth, to the right of me. I was guessing this was the leader.

"Because you all have no reason to," Garrett said with logic, trying a different approach.

"True," the female said, advancing extremely close to Garrett and I. The nineteen other newborns were still watching us with eagerness.

"But you know what? We're feeling a bit feisty today…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"I SAID LEAVE US ALONE," Garrett roared at the female. The breath was caught in my throat. This wasn't going to end well at all

"NO," she roared back. I could tell she was going to strike at any moment. Even though my heart was unmoving, it still stopped.

She struck, as I knew she would.

She flew on top of me, chomping at my neck with her sharp teeth. I managed to kick her off as the rest of the newborns began to attack Garrett.

"PLEASE STOP!" I pleaded with them, as I dove in the huge mound of struggling newborns.

I punched, kicked and stomped on as many newborns as I could, eager to find Garrett so we could escape this.

"You useless little whore! You aren't going to be here anymore now are you?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was obviously the leader.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped on the leader, with force, clawing at her neck. She and I were rolling on the ground, pushing each other painfully on the ground. I managed to rip off half of her neck.

"You little bitch," She whispered in my ear as I felt sharp teeth bite into my neck.

"GET OFF OF HER!" said my savior, my love, my Garrett. He pushed me off of her and took the lead in the fight. The other newborns were lying dead on the ground, all of their bodies spread into a sea of body parts. I was impressed. Garrett sure had a way of doing this.

I turned my attention back to the fight, only to see what was sure to make me want to kill myself. Garrett's right arm was ripped off, Garrett lying in the snow, obvious pain etched upon his face. But, to my surprise he got back up and continued the fight, no sight of pain on his face anymore.

Suddenly, a newborn I thought to be dead jumped on my back, ripping off my shirt, and clawing at my hair. The newborn pushed my face into the snow and I struggled fiercely to make it get off of me. But it wouldn't.

Then…to my horror…I heard several loud shredding sound, and a loud laugh.

My stomach dropped a thousand stories.

"Get off of her, Lanerith, we've got what we wanted..." I heard the leader snicker.

I felt the pressure come off my back and I dared myself to look up at the scene.

"Oh, I forgot a little thing," the female giggled. She took out a lighter and went up to each of Garret's parts and lit them on fire.

"That should do it," she laughed, a shrill, skin curling laugh. Her and the only newborn of the army left, hand in hand.

A cough came up my throat, and then another, until it was almost like crying.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS?" I screamed at them with all my might.

The little newborn devils were snickering away as they watched me drop to my knees in pain. They scampered away, probably in search of more victims. A lump of sadness stuck in my throat as I continued to look at him. I turned away and screamed out loud. _Why did this happen to us? Why him… and not me? I thought in my head. _

Though, my brain couldn't process this obvious fact.

I sang a little song to keep myself from breaking down even more.

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't me up

Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen in time without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Left in the dark  
But you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years,  
it seems,  
got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought,  
Without a voice,  
Without a soul  
Do you want to die here,  
I was so self involved  
Bring me to life.

That last phrase lingered in my voice and in the air before I collapsed upon the ground and shut my eyes, in hope of a sleep I know would never come.

You know you want to

_**Press that little green button**_


End file.
